10 Days of Percabeth
by HadesLegacy
Summary: I am too excited for HoH so I am writing a one shot each day, right up until the release date. It will follow the percabeth story from my prequel to a poem about HoH. I think I have the dates right, but I might be wrong
1. The Percabeth Prequel

Annabeth POV

We had been running for days. In the end it was just the four of us: Grover, Thalia, Luke, and me. Grover told us we were close, we would be there in a couple days a week max., there was only one problem, every single monster that we had come across, is pursuing us. That's when we met her.

I hardly knew anything about her but to me, she is the greatest thing that had ever happened

We literally crashed into her in front of her apartment building. When she saw us she looked scared, then she smiled, the kindest smile I had ever seen, and told us her name was Sally.

"Are we sure she's not a monster," I whispered to Thalia as we sat at her table. Thalia just grinned. It was at that moment that Luke came out of the bathroom, "No way, monsters don't live in tiny apartments in New York City, and they definitely don't make cookies like this," he said while taking a cookie from the plate Sally had given us.

"But why would she let us in her home, a bunch of dirty children she met on the streets."

Sally walked out of her bedroom, she didn't look hurt at all, she smiled her sweet smile and I knew that everything would be ok if she was there, "I can see who you are, and I can see what is following you, and I want to help. I wish I could help you more but I'm afraid my husband is coming back tomorrow and he isn't the most… lenient person so you can only stay here for tonight."

"it's perfectly all right Sally, any help is really ok." Grover seemed perfectly at ease in front of her, so I figured we would be alright. We sat there in content munching on cookies, and taking a much needed break from running away.

"Oh, shoot," her sudden outburst made us all jump, I almost pulled out my weapon from instinct, "I need to go pick my kid up from school. I will be right back." She rushed out of the building before we could even say a word.

It was not long before she returned with a child about my age in tow. His hair was black, and his eyes were a clear sea green.

"This is Percy," Sally spoke with all the love and adoration for her child that half-bloods like us can never dream of having. Thalia got up and walked to the child who remained stuck to his mother's hand, it wasn't long before Thalia was cooing over the little boy. Luke was cautious, staying back and watching so I held back as well, looking curiously at this foreign creature. I watched Grover who looked shocked at first, then confused, before his face settled into a mixture of fear and worry. Just as Percy had found a new buddy in Thalia who had managed to get Percy of his mother's hand and say hello, Luke cleared his throat obnoxiously. "Thalia we need to get supplies," he spoke with a bored tone, as if this entire experience was just irritating to him, Thalia reluctantly followed waving goodbye to Percy as she shut the door behind them, Percy immediately clenched his mother's hand again and stared at me, his eyes drove straight through my soul and I couldn't look away

Erm, Sally," Grovers voice broke the trance and I looked down at my feet, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, "Can I talk to you for a minute," Sally's kind smile broke immediately and her face turned into a look of worry, she bent down to smooth out the boy's hair, which stuck right back up after her hand left it, and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I have to go talk to Grover now so why don't you say hi to that little girl over there," the boy didn't look the least bit embarrassed by the public display of affection and just nodded and let go of his mother's hand. Sally and Grover walked into the hallway

"Hi I'm Annabeth," I stuck my hand out to shake his but he just looked at me kind of funny before saying, "Annie, hi Annie, I'm Percy." I spent the next half hour with Percy, he showed me around the house, I told him not to call me Annie, he talked about his mom, I told him not to call me Annie, he asked me about my parents, I told him:

"Don't call me Annie!" I shouted, at exactly that moment Thalia and Luke walked in, Thalia chuckled while Luke stood with his usual stoic face, but I think I could see a glint of pride in his eyes. Soon after Grover and Sally came back in, but now I could feel a faint sense of sadness as she showed her adoring smile to her little boy once again.

"Well, tonight, Annabeth and Thalia can sleep in my room and Grover and Luke can sleep out here on the sofa-bed, alright?" We all nodded warily and Percy scrambled back to his mother, He stayed with her in the kitchen while she made us dinner, and sat next to her while we ate. We decided to go to sleep immediately after, since tomorrow would be a long day for sure. As Sally gave the boys blankets and said good night to Percy, me and Thalia found our way to Sally's bed room and past out immediately. My dreams that night were… interesting: a male voice that spoke with infinite knowledge of the cosmo's said, "soon child, when a special person arrives," a beautiful young lady laughing a sweet, twinkling laugh, that that made shivers run down my spine, A man, probably in his thirties, watching the ground, as though he could see right through it, "I'm sorry," he spoke as lightning raged through the skies. I woke with a start, frightened by the people I was so familiar with, but didn't know. Sally lay beside me with Thalia on the otherside, both of them still sound asleep. I walked out of the room to get a drink of water from the tap before sleepwalking down the hall and into a room, collapsing into a bed with a different warmth to it, and falling asleep to the smell of the sea.

I woke up from a blissfully dreamless sleep, to see Thalia, Luke, and Sally looking directly at me, Sally smiled her signature smile while Thalia showed a crooked grin, Luke looked angry and a little frustrated, his brotherly instinct kicking in, I looked down and nearly screamed, next to me was Percy, still sleeping soundly with a small drop of drool stuck to his bottom lip.

Third POV

Sally smiled in content when she saw her not so little boy lying in bed with his girlfriend, exactly like they had so many years ago, Percy's arm lay spread across the pillow with Annabeth curled up close to him, though this time there was no drop of drool on his lips, only a faint blush on his cheeks.

**I know it's been a while since I've written but I have had a lack of ideas. This is for a self-proclaimed ten days of percabeth event going through their relationship throughout the years**. **My buddy snow tempest might also be doing this but I'll have to check with her. Again if you have any good fanfic ideas you want me to right, I am totally open to suggestions (unless their stupid). Also, bonus points to anyone who can guess the people in Annabeth's dream and why they're doing what they're doing. R&R**


	2. The Zoo Truck

**Forgot this so, All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

PERCY

The first time he had met Annabeth, he had only been half conscious, maybe that was why she made his head spin with confusion. But that wasn't it, it was something about her _Girls are so confusing _thought young Percy Jackson. First she had created a battle plan that almost killed him, then she agreed to go on a suicide mission with him. Now she was sitting here telling him everything in the dim bronze light. And he asked her the question, even though he feared the answer to more than anything else, and she said she would take his side because they were friends. The feeling he had at that moment could have been defined as many things: relief, satisfaction, or utter joy. But he decided that feeling was pride. He was proud that he had Annabeth for a friend, he knew that this girl would be there to support him.

His mind immediately shot back to the prophecy

"… _Be betrayed by the one you call friend" _He looked at Annabeth, she was smiling at me while playing with the ring on her necklace, she looked content, as if she had said what she needed to say and could finally relax. She wasn't the one, he realized immediately, there was no way this girl would ever betray her, that wouldn't be like her, if she hated him she would say it to his face, not promise that she would stand by him, of all the things he couldn't figure, of one thing he was sure, Annabeth was his friend.

ANNABETH

That Percy Jackson was something. He had only been at camp a couple days and he had already defeated the Minotaur, without a weapon, made every single one of those Ares kids hate him (well that one was kind of on me), and been given a quest. _He irritates me so much, of all people he had to be the person who would finally get her out there, him, that seaweed brain!_ But now, as she told him about her past, that she tried not to talk about, ever, and he looked at her, he wasn't really looking at her, his mind was lost in space, but his eyes were focused on her, still she knew that he had heard every word he said. Then he asked her what she would do if the gods did split up, where she would stand, and she said something she hadn't even meant to say, but came out so naturally that she knew they were the truth. He nodded ever so slightly, just enough to know he understood, his head must have finally reached the ground because now he was really looking at her, at first a little uneasily, which startled her a little, but his face soon relaxed into a small smile before he lay down to sleep. Still at the back of her mind, she worried that he would be just like Thalia, no, worse than Thalia, that the prophecy, not this one but the one that loomed over his head, even from twelve, would end with him leaving her like everyone did, she looked back at his tired face as he tried not to think about the oncoming nightmares. She could not have been more positive at that moment that he would stay with her forever.

**I know that this is late but I wrote most of this in study hall and forgot to post. Any who this is still technically day 2 even if there is only an hour left. I hope you guys enjoy**

**PS do you like my new image, it isn't that great but I had no idea what else to put, I think I'll replace it with Rin from Au No Exorcist ( Since this is a book fanfic I'll forgive you for not knowing what I'm talking about(it's an anime))**


	3. The Sirens

It's almost been a year since I last saw Annabeth. I missed her more than I thought I would and whenever I thought about her I got this funny feeling. We hadn't even known each other for a year and she was already one of the people I know I can always count on. She was the only person who could tolerate his constant stupidity; I mean, she saved me from turning into a guinea pig for crying out loud, not to mention that she suffered through her fear of Cyclops only so that she could go on this quest for me. And now I could do nothing but watch as she suffered through the song of the Sirens. I watched her screaming at me to let her go, trying to break free, and while I was amazed at her for having the courage to face her fatal flaw it still scared me more than anything to not be able to help her. Even though I wasn't under any influences my body was fighting so desperately just to be able to help her. As my mind was screaming at my body to shut up, I knew I had to go through the agony of looking back at her desperate face. I looked back to see some cut ropes and Annabeth's bronze knife, and now all of me was panicking, _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _was all that went through my head as I raced to the edge of the boat just in time to see her splash down into the rocky water, without another thought I jumped in as well. Though she got a head start and was (thankfully?) a good swimmer, I was able to catch up with her pretty quickly, I grabbed her ankle and became able to see what the sirens were showing her. I saw her dad, Athena, her own version of New York, and Luke, I saw all these images in less than a second. I was in a lot of shock, but the tugging in my hand coming from Annabeth's ankle told me I didn't have time for that. I dragged a resisting Annabeth down under the surface and created an air bubble around us. I was more tired from steering the ship than I had realized so the bubble I created was barely big enough for the both of us so I had to hold her close to maintain the bubble and keep her in it. Her warmth was a welcome contrast to the chill of the water, but I also felt a twinge of sadness, it wasn't until a moment later that I realized why, I wasn't a part of her perfect world. I looked at her: her cheeks were flushed from the exertion, but she looked at me and smiled wearily. Just by looking at her I could tell that as long as she was happy it would be okay.

ANNABETH

When Percy told me that he had seen my vision, it freaked me out for a number of reasons: for one thing, it felt strangely revealing to have him see an image of my perfect world, and also, there was that other part, the part I really didn't understand. In my image, there was Manhattan, and mom, and Luke, but I also saw Percy. He was sitting next to me on the picnic blanket, and when he left, he hugged me sweetly before saying goodbye, it seemed strange, but not bad at the same time. I blushed when I remembered the way he held me in the bubble, I looked back up at Percy who was saying something about hummus, and it was quite obvious he hadn't seen that part, and it wasn't likely I would tell him.

**I know I always post really late, and that's probably why I don't get a lot of views, but I swear it's not because I'm lazy, I always have play practice till like 6:10 even though it's only supposed to go till 5:45 and I have a minor part anyway, and then my teachers are supposed to give me at least 2 and a half hours of homework each night, you're lucky I'm a fast worker, any who, I usually write in study hall, and I have that first tomorrow so it'll hopefully be posted earlier. ****R&R**


	4. Holding Up The Sky

PERCY

I didn't know how much I really cared for Annabeth until I lost her. I didn't even know it was possible to miss someone that much. But I did, I missed her so much that I would go anywhere, do anything just to save her. It was a feeling that made me nervous and excited.

Annabeth was one of the most precious things I had and there was no way I would ever let her go. That was what I thought when I saw her holding up the sky. There was no way that I would let her leave me. Artemis took the sky from her and she collapsed on the floor. I rushed to her and saw her, lying tired and broken, on the floor. I looked back at Artemis only to see her silvery aura fading and a horrifying grimace on her face, I knew immediately what I had to do; I would protect Annabeth even if it killed me. I took the sky from Artemis and told her to get Annabeth and go, because I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. I held the sky for her, because I don't know where I would be without her.

And now she was planning on leaving me, to be able to fight forever and never fade, it scared me that she would be leaving me, I wanted to keep her by my side for as long as I lived. And when it wasn't her that was called for eternity, my entire body relaxed, and I moved closer to Annabeth, glad that she would stay with me.

ANNABETH

As I held up the sky I couldn't even form a coherent thought. I just had little parts of sentences floating around dumbly. My arms were shaking violently and tears were spilling from my eyes against my will; my head hurt so bad it felt like it would split in half. Through the tears I saw a mob of black hair, and a silvery glow glimmering in the corner of my eye.

_Percy… Help_ was all that went through my mind, then I felt all the weight shift of my shoulder; I didn't even have time to feel relief before passing out.

I woke up not much later to see Percy holding me up, he looked, different somehow. It took me a second to realize that besides looking so pale it was as if he had never seen the sun, and the dark circles under his eyes, he had a grey streak in his otherwise pitch-black hair. And I assumed from the way his hand was brushing my hair, that I had a similar one. When he saw me open my eyes, he immediately pulled his hand off and smiled, "Feeling better, Wise Girl?"

My mind must have still been recovering because when I saw his face I just wanted to hug him so I pulled him close, and as I breathed in the smell of the sea, I knew I was incredibly lucky, I knew Percy would always come to my rescue

**Yea… this is not what actually happened. This was just my overactive shipper brain at work. Anyway, this is much earlier than normal so… feel proud. Also a shout out to all the people who reviewed, favorite, followed, and also to my writer friend who literally looked over my shoulder the whole time I wrote this and typed a word in every time I stopped writing, even when it was just because I dropped my phone. So yea, Love you guys, if you have suggestions for a story just write it in a review or PM. Also I can't seem to find any good art of Nico at all, if you do find any, let me know immediately! Anyway please review. **


	5. The First Kiss

ANNABETH

Percy was gone. He was gone and he was never coming back. I couldn't do anything but miss Percy. I missed his messy hair; I missed his ridiculous smile; I missed his sea-green eyes. That stupid seaweed brain! It was just like him, to make people worry when he was worrying about everyone else. He was gone, but still, There was a part of me that thought, _maybe he wasn't gone, maybe he would come back, _No. there was no way he would come back to me, the mountain caught on fire for Hera's sake. I ran out of the 'conference room' back to my cabin and slammed the door behind me. The tears fell from my eyes, trailing down my cheek to the corner of my mouth; the taste of saltwater reminded me of Percy, and the kiss. I collapsed on my bed and cried openly; we would burn his shroud tomorrow, and then he would really be gone.

(O)

It was strange, the way we were now. When he got back I had expected things to change, but not like this. When I saw him, I was overwhelmed with glee. When I saw him, I knew he was the most important person in my world. Then he told me about Calypso, and it scared me that he had considered never coming back. That maybe he didn't feel the same way about me. And then he told me about Rachel and I didn't know what to think. Now, after the Battle, we were all recovering. From physical and emotional injuries, as for me and Percy, we were in this incredibly awkward, more-than-friends, less-than-a-couple, state. Whenever we were alone together, we could hardly communicate without things getting… uncomfortable, then one of us would make an excuse to leave. I knew a lot, even more now thanks to Dedaulus, but I couldn't figure out why we were this way, why couldn't things go back to normal. But now, he only had a year left until the prophecy, and even though I didn't know what it was, things were going to change, something really horrible was going to happen, and Percy was going to dropped into it, dead center.

PERCY

When I saw Annabeth so upset, my heart felt like it would fall in on itself. I wanted so badly to rush to her and promise that I would never let her go, that I would never leave again. But then I remembered what had happened; she had kissed me, and then I disappeared for two weeks, we weren't in the best place as friends right now. I apologized and she said it was okay, but there was this tension that we kind of still had between us. I wish I was able to break that tension into a million little pieces and make everything the way it used to be, but that's not possible. I think things are getting better though, I used to not be able to talk around her, but I think I'm getting used to the situation I'm in.

**And that's book four. I know these stories are kind of awkward, but I promise they'll be better after this, when they actually have a relationship to write about. ZOMG, okay this'll sound stupid, but I just got why Percy says a kiss is tradition, I've read the books over fifty times and this is the first time I'm catching that. Any who, five days! Also reviewing is a beautiful thing to do so please, do it.**


	6. The First Date

Percy felt as though he was floating on air. Annabeth was his girlfriend. He was probably the luckiest man alive. Of course, he still had a problem. He and Annabeth were going on their first date. He had already gotten special permission from Chiron to leave camp for a day, now all he had to do was plan… everything, and of course, knowing Percy the date was in two days.

Where to go, what to do, He wanted to make sure she would never forget it.

So he kind of had to plan, like, now.

Where to go, where to go? He had sent a letter to his mom days ago but he still hadn't gotten a reply back. He was just about to start the treacherous journey to the Aphrodite cabin when he heard a knock on his door he opened it to see Annabeth with her fist raised about to knock again. When she saw his face, she blushed a little, though it was barely noticeable. Of course being Annabeth, a little bit of nervousness was not going to stop her from, well, being Annabeth and walking right in to his cabin. He chuckled, "Yes wise girl?" He asked as he sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. She blushed a little harder but never the less sat down next to him.

"Your mom sent you a letter." She waved the envelope in front of his face. Percy's eyes lit up like it was Christmas

"Thanks Wise Girl." He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. She was blushing furiously now, "Hey I'm just the messenger." She stumbled over the words before continuing to stumble out the door.

He opened the letter excitedly. Among other things it said:

_Take her out to see some of the stuff she loves, take her somewhere with good food, and most importantly bring come home, and bring her, it's been a long time since I've seen both of you away from complete and utter chaos!_

He couldn't help but laugh at his mother's dramatic words. Enclosed in the letter was a 100 dollar bill.

He thought about it for a second then smiled to himself; he knew exactly where they were going.

Ω

He was walking away from the cabins to head to the dock and relax for a little while longer when he heard someone whisper, "_Percy_." He looked around before noticing some designer shoe coming out from the side of the Aphrodite cabin. He sighed before deciding that if he tried to get out of this the Aphrodite cabin would just kidnap him… again.

He backed up to see who exactly was calling him. It looked like,

"Drew," he groaned.

"Hello Darling, it's really been too long. Anyway, a little birdie told me you and Annabeth are going on a date. Do you want to tell me what exactly you have planned." He could practically hear the charm speak in her voice.

"Sorry, I really can't tell you." He tried to walk away as quickly as possible. But Drew's claw-like nails were digging in to his arm.

"Come on. At least tell me what you're going to wear." She was pulling out all the stops on her charm speech now. Of course Percy had no idea how to answer, He probably looked like a gigantic idiot right now, he thought.

Of course seeing that face, and knowing Percy, Drew didn't say another word before dragging him to her cabin.

After a lot of loud shouts that could be heard throughout the camp, and a good half-an-hour, he emerged from the cabin with a horrified look on his face, and a garment bag hung on his arm. As he walked out of the house, there was a call from behind him, "Hey Percy, what are you getting Annabeth." Now he felt like an idiot, he completely forgot about the gift. Thank goodness he still had a day. He rushed the clothes back to the nearest Aphrodite girls, before running off onto the beach and into the ocean.

Ω

He woke up on the day of the date. On the bunk opposite his was the garment bag that he had left with those girls, which meant… Stupid Aphrodite Girls. The gift he had gotten for Annabeth was on his dresser. Now all he had to do was go on the date.

PERCY

The first place we were going to go was the Empire State Building. When Annabeth saw it she groaned and said, "Really, I thought this was a date." She wasn't angry, just a little frustrated. I grabbed her hand and she blushed a little.

"We are. And today we are actually going to visit the Empire State Building." There was a long line to get up to the building, of course there were some advantages to being a demigod. I snapped my fingers and the mortals didn't even see us. Of course the guard still could. When he saw us he seemed to become really nervous, "Will you be needing to reach _that_ floor Mr. Jackson." I laughed; apparently he had gotten the memo about the whole 'Savior of Olympus' thing.

"No, not today." I replied simply. I looked over at Annabeth whose face was distorted into a confused look. I knew how much she hated not knowing.

When we got into the elevator, she asked, "Percy, I still don't get it, what are we doing here." It's really mean of me, but I love seeing her confused face, I think it's adorable. So I replied, "We are going to the mortal top floor."

When the elevator opened back up to the viewing deck, Annabeth squealed in delight. She rushed out and came to a quick stop at the edge of the building, just short of giving me a heart attack. I breathed a sigh of relief as she excitedly pointed out memorable buildings on the New York City skyline. I was glad that she was happy. We stayed up there for a while, and I was surprised that I didn't get bored.

After the Empire State Building we went to a little hole-in-the-wall café that my mom used to take me too when I was little. To my satisfaction she seemed happy about the selection, "I'm proud Seaweed Brain, this place is perfect." We enjoyed a nice meal there. It was easy to talk to her, I had thought it would be really awkward but it wasn't. We talked about our families, about different monsters, architecture, combat. It wasn't hard to imagine a life with this beautiful girl by my side. After we finished eating, we ran into that check argument. In the end I won and paid for both of our meals, since it was after all, our first date

Finally we went to go see my mom. She hugged us and Paul seemed excited to meet Annabeth. Mom had even baked cookies for the occasion. We all sat on the couch while my Mom told Annabeth some embarrassing baby stories, I had tried to stop her, but at this point it was out of my hands.

I stopped for a moment and saw Paul, Mom, and Annabeth all together laughing. This was my family. It was hard to even register that everything could be so amazing. I had no major death threats over me right now, My Mom was finally happy, with a great husband and a good career, and I had Annabeth, the most perfect girl I could imagine, as my girlfriend.

After we chatted with my mom we headed back to camp. Apparently the campers had all decided that today was our day because no one bothered us to show around new campers, teach classes, or do chores as they usually would. Of course that was perfect because I still had one more thing left to do.

We were just strolling around the more private areas of camp, Annabeth was trying to figure out how often we would be able to see each other now that we were living in the same city. When I reached the perfect spot I held up a hand to stop her from talking.

"Annabeth, I know we haven't really been dating that long but I've loved you ever since we were kids. I know it might seem stupid considering this is our first date, but I wanted to show you that I am always thinking about you." I pulled out the little velvet sack in my pocket. I opened it and pulled out the little heart-shaped piece of coral I had found at the bottom of the ocean.

I took her hand and pressed the little pendant into her palm before kissing her on the lips.

And that would be the story of our third kiss.

**It may not be the 4****th**** after this finds its way online, but it was when I posted it.**

**Anyway, was the end scene to proposal-y because I didn't want it to be that cheesy. I also know my writing wasn't very artistic, but this one has an actual story so. I know I'm posting this late but I do have an excuse, I'm not going to type it though because the way I type is making my fingers ache. R&R**


	7. Missing Him

PIPER

Leo, Jason, and I were waiting outside the Athena Cabin. We had only been back from our quest for a couple weeks and since we had left right after we got here, we were still getting used to it. The one thing we couldn't get over was Percy. He was a larger-than-life figure, something beyond our (half) mortal imaginations. So no one can blame us for being curious.

We saw Annabeth walking across the center of the cabin circle and prepared to intercept her. Hardly anyone was around because everyone was at Capture the Flag. Annabeth never participated in those and we were taking a day off to talk to her.

But then we noticed something, she wasn't headed in our direction. She was headed towards cabin three.

"Percy's Cabin." Jason realized. We watched her as she rushed to the cabin before shutting herself in there. She hadn't even noticed us

It was obvious we had to follow her, at least it was obvious to me. Leo thought that we should just leave her alone. Eventually I won the argument.

I knocked on the door to his cabin softly. When no reply came from inside, I opened the door and whispered, "Annabeth."

We found her sitting on Percy's bunk; she sniffled a little before standing up and wiping her eyes.

"Oh, hey guys, didn't see you there." I knew she was trying to hide the fact that she missed him but I wasn't going to let her hold it all in anymore.

"Annabeth, why don't you talk to us, I'm sure you'll feel a little better after you tell us why you're so upset." I looked at the guys for support, they nodded quickly, I could tell the sight of a crying girl, especially Annabeth, made them panic.

Annabeth sat back down on the bunk in defeat. "It's just… Percy. I can't stand not having him around. Ughh this is all that damn Hera's fault."

"Maybe you could tell us about him?" I know right now seemed like a bad time to ask, but I could tell Annabeth wanted to talk about him, but her pride wasn't letting her do so.

"In fact, Jason and Leo have to go do something anyway." Leo nodded again. He looked about ready to get the hell out of the room with the crying girl in it; Jason on the other hand looked a little more hesitant, but I told him it will be okay.

As soon as the door shut she immediately started talking, "Percy was, un." She made a declining noise. "Percy is that amazing kind of person that seems too great to be real. He's brave, strong, and kind. So much that loyalty is his fatal flaw. He would do anything to protect the people he loved. He wasn't too quick on things, but that's one of my favorite parts about him." I noticed the difference in Annabeth now. Usually her gray eyes were dull and lifeless, but they had suddenly been brought back into the world, they were still brimming with sadness, but for the first time in as long as I had known her, she looked alive.

"Percy's obtuseness is what makes him so… Percy. It's how he can jump into a battle unprepared; how he can stand up for everyone, because he doesn't take a moment to think about the consequences."

She smiled sadly. I took out some of the chocolate I kept in my purse. I had to keep it with me because the Aphrodite cabin had no boundaries and a no-sugar rule. Anyway I broke off a cube and gave it to her.

"Everything is going to be fine. I'm sure wherever Percy is he's fine. He is a Hero after all."

"No, Percy is not a just a Hero, he is something much, much better." I knew that was my queue to leave. I hugged her tight before leaving and closing the door quietly behind me.

Ω

After dinner I decided to opt out of Capture the Flag again. But instead of working on my blueprints, I found my path veering towards the third cabin. When I walked in without Percy, I half expected Poseidon to turn me into a pile of kelp. But either he pitied me, or he didn't give a crap about me in the first place. I couldn't care less either way.

I was surprised when Jason, Leo, and Piper showed up. I was even more that I was able to open up so easily to Piper; it was almost like with _him_. But I was most surprised at how much it made me feel better.

I lay on Percy's bed for a moment, looking at the hippocampi hanging from the ceiling. I know it was ridiculous, but just being here made me feel closer to him: the pictures of us, the smell of the sea, the sound of rushing water. "I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

"I miss you," I whispered. In here I felt like I could talk to him.

I remembered the days we had wasted here at the end of the summer. Just sitting here: talking, kissing, and being together, and I knew I was right.

Perseus Jackson wasn't just a Hero. He was Percy. He was, wherever he was, he was thinking of her and she knew it. Because Percy Jackson was not the Son of Poseidon, Destroyer of the Labrinth, Savior of Olympus, and Defeater of the Minotaur. He was Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend.

**I was going to use the salt-water tears thing… But I already used it. Anyway that's only three days left. Excuse me while I fangirl….EEEEEEEEH. Apparently fangirl is not a word (noun or verb) so I'm wondering who I need to send a letter to, to get that fixed. Anyway this is exciting because I'm going to pull an all-nighter to read it and then post a review on fanfiction. So that's it for today.**


	8. Remembering Her

_Annabeth. _

In his dreams he could remember her perfectly. But as soon as he woke up all he could remember was that feeling; that warmth, that happiness.

Until, he had drunk that antidote. The process was slow, at first he felt nothing, but then he started to remember. First her love for architecture, then her smartness.

He was starting to remember her: her blond princess curls her gorgeous smile, her intelligent gray eyes.

Now he remembered everything, the way she would laugh at him when he did something stupid, the way she was always there to save his butt. Everything.

_Annabeth_

Now all he could think about was her. He couldn't stop thinking about her for a minute, day or night. She existed even in his dreams (the ones that weren't about the people who wanted to kill him.)

He woke up every morning hoping that he would find him by his side. When he was in combat, it always fidgeted at the back of his mind; how much easier this would be with her, the way they understood each other.

This might seem like he wished he didn't remember; that it was more difficult this way. But Percy didn't think so; as long as he remembered Annabeth, he knew that she was constantly thinking of him, the way he was thinking of her.

As long as he remembered her when he was sad or scared, as long as he could pretend she was by his side, everything would be okay.

_Annabeth_

When he saw her in his head it was like she was by his side. Like he could close his eyes and picture her and he would never have to face the darkness again.

_Annabeth_

He still hadn't told Hazel and Frank about her, except for a small mention here or there. But only an idiot (yes, one dumber than him) would think it was because he was embarrassed, whenever he thought about Annabeth and the way they would sit around after the war and just talk, and kiss, and enjoy each other's presence. The way she would giggle when he sneaked up on her.

_Annabeth_

When he saw the ship and found out that they were coming. He felt as though his heart was on the edge. If she was on that ship his world would start spinning again, and he might be able to smile again.

But, if she wasn't then he would have to give up hope. He would have to stop trying to feel alive.

As much as he knew it was his job to save the world, he also knew he could never have done that without her

_Annabeth_

**Hooray, it's done. I'm sorry it was short but I was exhausted today and honestly I was considering just writing Annabeth for this chapter. So now we only have two chapters left. Also if your friends read fanfiction, recommend me. Guys 2,000 people have viewed my stories and I only have three reviews. Even if you want to tell me that you hate my stories and will never read them again. Anything, so I'll write again tomorrow.**


	9. The Bay Doors

PERCY

When Annabeth woke me up in the middle of the night it was like the best dream I had ever had. Especially with everything going on.

Even though I knew everyone on the ship, Annabeth was the only person I could really talk to.

Although turns out that Annabeth didn't feel like talking, but as long as I could sit with her and feel her warmth, listen to the sound of her breathing.

I thought it would feel weird; I mean, we had spent countless hours of countless days doing this, but I thought night would be different. It was different, but it was a good change, it was relaxing to have Annabeth at my side.

Even the terrifying view of the world 20,000 feet below couldn't keep me from

ANNABETH

Falling asleep next to Percy felt soo… right. I wish I could sleep next to him every night for the rest of my life.

When I woke up the smell of the sea filled my nose. I looked down at the windows to see that it was still night.

I looked at Percy; he still had his arms wrapped around me. By the look on his face it seemed like he was holding a precious gem.

I held my hand up to touch his hair and traced my hand down his face. He wasn't the little boy who drooled in his sleep anymore. He was taller, stronger, and possibly even more handsome. But his eyes even now were tired; even in his sleep his muscles were tensed. This wasn't the boy from all those years ago. He was an entirely different person. I missed his cheerful smile, his innocence, the way his presence used to radiate joy. It was what had made Percy so special. But even though I had cared for that boy in a way I had never cared for anyone before, I knew I would come to love this boy much, much more.

As I looked at him, I realized how deeply I loved him, absence makes the heart grow fonder, or so they say. I mean to say that I missed him was kind of an understatement.

At first I was so sure he would just pop out of nowhere and laugh his wonderful laugh, but he never did. When I realized that it was like the world had stopped spinning, like I couldn't breathe. But after the world started to turn again, I was still frozen, like I had locked eyes with Medusa.

Eventually I realized that even without me or Percy the world would keep going on in that irritating way that it does. And I would better spend my time trying to find him, then wishing that the world wouldn't exist if he wasn't in it. But still, my heart remained cold and lifeless and dead, up until I had seen Percy again.

He was so special to me and I couldn't even realize it until now. He wasn't a regular teenage boyfriend; boyfriend was a much too casual and emotionless word for the way I felt about Percy. I couldn't think of a word that could describe how much he means to me.

I felt a stroke of sadness; I wish I had spent more time just being with Percy before the gods and the rest of the world had taken away his innocence; I wish I had learned how to relax and enjoy with him before he lost the time and ability to do it himself. I felt like I had just taken that Percy who could light up a room with his presence for granted.

It may sound like I've fallen out of love with him by now, or that I think of him as some broken toy that has been rendered useless but that really isn't how I see him. He is like the ocean, ever-changing, ever-moving. Just because he is darker now, deeper that doesn't mean that he is worse, but it also doesn't mean that I don't miss the days where the sun shone brightly overhead and the water was bright and blue and cheerful.

I pulled Percy's arms over me again and as he held me close I felt his muscles relax, like he had regained all sense of peace and tranquility just by having me there.

I smiled and kissed his cheek before dozing off, engulfed in his warmth.

* * *

**Guys I got really emotional writing this. And tomorrow HoH is coming which only adds to the feels. Oh and in case you didn't realize, this is a thinly veiled rant on how much sweeter and more innocent the old books were… JK. But seriously weren't they. Any who if you didn't find this as sad and adorable than I did, that's okay because it probably just means you have more of a life. The poem I am doing tomorrow was one I wrote before coming up with this idea so it will be posted ASAP. R&R**


	10. Fallen Hero

Pushed out of his own existence,

A pawn, a piece to a game he never wanted to play

He stood

Pushed into the darkness, he watched

The grim water surging to life with a glance of his skin

He watched

He watched the fading heart of his love

He watched the gray streak against the gold

Watched how it became darker and duller as they ventured farther away from the world

He watched the emptiness in front of him and wondered what horror would come next

What nightmare would become a threat against his life

To end hers

He held her hand in his, tracing along her scars

He watched her tense face relax, if only for a moment

And Perseus Jackson, the fallen hero, fell once more into the darkness

* * *

**This one is also really emotional at least to me. I am so excited HoH is coming today. Don't you guys just love Amazon preorder because I do. Well, now I need to prepare myself for HoH so that I don't start crying when I open the book.**


End file.
